


Outside the Box

by CannibalKats



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/F, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 11:38:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4136049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CannibalKats/pseuds/CannibalKats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isabela and Mahariel smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outside the Box

The first time it happened she’d called it passing time, the next time it she had called it a dalliance but going on 6 times she had to admit there was something more going on.

“A thing doesn’t have to fit into a box to be a thing,” Isabela had told her afterwards over drinks and cards.

“It’s going on two weeks now Nevaeh,” Anora teased over breakfast.

“A thing doesn’t have to fit into a box to be a thing,” she’d parroted back.

It was definitely a thing though, she considered. The way they sat too close when they fleeced the nobles was more than strategy, the soft touches and lingering stares more than show. Ending most nights in a tangled heap in Isabela’s cabin or a sweaty pile in Nevaeh’s rooms was more than just convenience.

“The boys have started calling you _Sparrow_ ,” Isabela smiled closing the door.

“Is that a euphemism, something to do with my song?” The warden rolled her eyes.

Isabela snickered. “You’re a land bird sweetling, rare to see you on the water.”

Nevaeh affected a pout. “Are you saying I don’t pass for a sailor?”

Isabela bent and nipped at the puffed out bottom lip. She twisted her hand in the little elf’s curls and drew her closer drawing her into a kiss. It was slow at first, soft and languid, her tongue teasing lightly past lips and teeth. Her empty hand cupped a soft cheek.

Nevaeh was not as gentle as her lover, she grabbed at her ass and squeezed, her other hand ran up the tightly corseted waist, and over full breasts, thumb teasing nipple on its way up to tangle in long windblown hair. She used her grip to steer the larger woman towards the cot in the corner.

The bed caught Isabela behind the knees and the two tumbled into it, kiss breaking with a wet sound lost in erupting laughter. Isabela lay on her back, hair blanketing the modest bed beneath her smiling at the fierce little mage above her. She ran her hands over the soft curves of Nevaeh’s body, expert fingers pulling each clasp and tie. In another life Nevaeh would not have been surprised to learn the Pirate Queen had been an expert pick pocket.

Following suit the Warden began to fumble with the clips and ties of Isabela’s corset. Each of them quietly and reverently undressing the other. Isabela bit her lip appreciatively as the last of Nevaeh’s clothing fell to the floor. Appreciating the glow of the moonlight on the dark skin of her lover she ran her hands ardently over every curve of flesh, lifting and cupping her heavy breasts. Tracing the silver line of her Vallaslin as it trailed over breast and arm.

Nevaeh let the corset fall to the side and tugged the tabard over her head. She admired the soft curves of the pirate queens forms. The parts of her she hid from prying eyes. Nevaeh smoothed the creases left behind from the tabard with her thumbs and bent to kiss the bruises left from sitting, _and fighting¸_ in a corset. The two of them left in only their boots. Nevaeh knelt and trailed kisses down the inside of Isabela’s thigh, she lifted the leg over her shoulder and ran her hands over soft hips, wordlessly worshiping the curves of her Queen.

“Well,” ‘Bela said, propping herself up on her elbows. “This is a switch.”

“Is Captain Isabela unaccustomed to being out of control?”

“Says the Warden Commander.”

“I could stop if you like.”

“Don’t you dare.”

Isabela’s laugher was cut short by a breathy gasp as Nevaeh’s mouth found her core. She ran her tongue the length of her lover’s slit, tongue parting lips and circling her clit. Nev’s hands found purchase in the roundness of Isabela’s ass, holding tight as full hips bucked and rolled against her mouth, stopping only when thick thighs tightened on her ears.

‘Bela drew her up from between her thighs. She sat up on the edge of the bed and tasted herself on the warden’s lips as she guided her to stand. Their height difference allowing the Captain to draw one nipple and then the other into her mouth with little strain of her neck; she sucked and nipped at the tender flesh leaving tiny marks as she went.

Nevaeh’s head fell back and she fought the buckling of her knees as Isabela’s hand parted her wetness. A course thumb drew spirals on either side of her clit, getting achingly close before jumping to the next side, fingers teasing her entrance. Her hips bucked instinctively and a firm calloused hand came down heavy on the softness of her bottom.

“All in good time,” Isabela said from somewhere between her breasts, the implied firmness somewhat lost in its breathy delivery.

Nevaeh pulled away and bent to kiss her, Isabela pulled the warden down next to her and drew herself on top of her. She claimed the warden’s mouth in a demanding kiss as she buried skilled fingers into her. Nev rolled her hips against them her own hands seeking her lover’s slick center.

Isabela moaned against the warden’s mouth, ducking her head against swollen lips as they found their rhythm. Nevaeh’s cries increasing in pitch as she neared her release, Isabela augmenting her pace to catch up. The Warden tightened around her and she trapped the faltering hand between them grinding her hips against her spent lover’s hand and crying her pleasure out to the sea.

She collapsed next to her on the small cot, drawing Nevaeh’s head up onto her breast, their legs tangled together as they listened to their ragged breathing. Isabela’s fingers lightly tracing the lines of her Vallaslin.

“We’re _something_ , aren’t we?” Nev ventured when their breathing had steadied.

Isabela kissed her temple but didn’t speak.

“I mean, I know, you know? And I know what you said but, this is, it’s _something_ , right?”

“What do you want Sparrow? I can’t make promises; I won’t be in Denerim forever.”

“Amaranthine is a port.”

Isabela chuckled.

“I just want you, when you’ll have me. No more, no less.”

“You already have me.”

It wasn’t an answer, but it helped. She didn’t know why she felt she had to label what they had. Perhaps just to differentiate it from what she’d had with Alistair. To know she wouldn’t be hurt again, that she wouldn’t hurt someone else. To know that, come what may, there would be _someone._


End file.
